


Ungrateful Bastards! - ON HIATUS

by gentledove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi, another Dark Lord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentledove/pseuds/gentledove
Summary: After running Harry Potter and Hermione Granger out of Wizarding England, a new Dark Lord arises, and there is a call for Potter to come save them again!





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvahHoshigaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvahHoshigaki/gifts), [ReptileLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReptileLady/gifts), [AlbinoPeacock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbinoPeacock/gifts), [LizBethMedb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizBethMedb/gifts).

Dear "Daily Prophet":

We read in your illustrious publication that another "Dark Lord" has arisen in Wizarding England and you are now calling for the great Harry Potter to come and rescue you yet again.

This is the same Harry Potter who you ran out of town, along with his best-friend, Hermione Granger, because they wouldn't go along with you in persecuting underage witches and wizards who had been forced by their own families to fight for the Dark Lord or face death!

So, because you couldn't get your own way, you took Mr. Potter and Miss Granger's wands and snapped them before you chased them out of Wizarding England. Did you honestly think that Mr. Potter and Miss Granger would cease being magical because you snapped their wands? I guess you haven't heard of wandless, wordless magic, have you?!

Even more asinine, you decided that it was one Ronald Bilius Weasley who was the brains behind the Golden Trio who single-handedly fought against the Dark Lord, along with his family, and that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were, at best, useless, fame-hungry adjuncts who were along for what they could get!

Well, YOU chose to BELIEVE the word of a slimy little Weasel and now let him take care of you. What? He ran away again? Well that would be his specialty so suck it up, buttercups! His family? Nowhere to be found? And NOW you are saying that perhaps the so-called great Harry Potter was of some use after all?

Well too damned bad as in his own words, Harry says, "Fuck the lot of you, you ungrateful bastards!" And on behalf of the undersigned, I have been authorized to give you this message: "Sod off!"

Signed,  
Draco Malfoy and his wife Daphne Greengrass  
Harry Potter and his wife Pansy Parkinson  
Hermione Granger and her husbands Thorfinn Rowle  
and Antonin Dolohov  
Theo Nott and his wife Astoria Greengrass  
Blaise Zabini, his wife Luna, and his co-husband, Marcus Flint  
Neville Longbottom and his wife Hannah Abbott  
Adrian Pucey plus his wife Susan Bones  
Greg Goyle and his wife Millicent Bulstrode


	2. How Embarrassing!

Of all the days for Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minster for Magic, to sleep in, this had to be one of the worst. He had been up late the previous night feting some very important wizards as this year, it was England's turn to hold the International Conference of Witches and Wizards (ICWW). Up until now, everything had been going smoothly as planned but today, fate decided to throw a spike in the works. 

Ordinarily, Kingsley was up in time to peruse "The Daily Prophet" over his morning tea but today he had been too rushed to read the paper. He just stuffed it in his attache case and hoped he would have time to peruse it during one of the many breaks that were meant to be used for networking at the International Convention of Witches and Witches, of which he was supposed to be hosting!

Unfortunately, he hadn't even read the headlines so when he was immediately accosted by the conventioneers about a letter that had been front page in the "Daily Prophet", he knew absolutely nothing about it. Worst still, Percy Weasley, his personal assistant, hadn't even owled him about it and was nowhere to be found! 

The Minister was terribly embarrassed to admit that he knew nothing of the matter and would have to read the letter first before commenting on it. He wasn't exactly happy to see his fellow wizards exchanging a knowing look. This couldn't be good...and it wasn't.

Kingsley found the letter to be quite succinct...straight to the point...and it basically implied that the wizarding population in England were basically "ungrateful bastards"...ungrateful to the Savior and the Gryffindor Princess... It was bad enough that they did it, but much worse that it was now brought to worldwide attention...for one thing was sure...all his fellow conventioneers could hardly wait to go home and tell everyone how England messed up big time. He was so going to kill Percy Weasley...very slowly roast him over the coals...

There was just one question in Kingsley's mind...who in the heck was the NEW Dark Lord and why was this the first time he heard about him?


End file.
